Les lettres révélatrices
by TeArS-oF-pEaRl
Summary: L'arrivée d'une expérience à Poudelard va provoquer une dispute chez les deux amis du Survivant...Une expérience qui va entraîner des révélations... Petit résumé de ma première fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Seuls les histoires m'appartiennent.**  
Titre: **les lettres révélatrices.**  
Pairing: **Ron/Hermione.  
**Rating: **G  
**Mot de l'auteur:** J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, c'est ma toute première et j'accepte toutes critiques bonnes ou mauvaises car elles me permettrons ainsi d'améliorer ce qui ne va pas afin que ça vous plaise!

Bonne lecture.

**  
Chapitre 1:**

-Vous ne trouvez pas ce jeu bizarre ? Enfin si on peut appeler ça un jeu...Demanda le jeune Ronald Weasley à ses deux amis,  
en voyant la nouvelle qui était accrochée sur le tableau des Gryffondors et où déjà une foule se faisait tout autour.

-Non je trouve que c'est amusant, et Dumbledore à tout à fait raison, cela nous permettrais de rencontrer ou de mieux connaître des personnages de cette école, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ? Le regard des deux préfets était tourné vers lui...

-Je ne sais pas... mais en tout cas, j'espère ne pas tomber sur un certain Serpentard.

-Malfoy ! Répondit Ron. C'est vrai que lui il n'y a rien de mieux à connaître, vu que tout est mal chez lui ! Disait-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Qui sais, il a peut être une face cachée que l'on ne voit pas, et donc ces lettres que nous devrons écrire lui permettrons ainsi de se dévoiler.

-Oh je t'en prie Hermione ! La seule face que l'on connaît de lui, c'est celle démoniaque et il n'y en a pas d'autre ! Rétorqua le jeune préfet.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! Il a sûrement du bon en lui comme tout être humain !  
Sa voix commença à monter, laissant naître une nouvelle et incessante dispute qu'Harry ne supportais plus.Il en avait assez de les voir sans arrêt se quereller.  
Il aurait voulu se mettre entre eux et leur avouer une fois pour toute que la coupe était pleine...

-DU BON ? MAIS OU VOIS-TU QU'IL A DU BON EN LE REGARDANT ! S'écria Ron.  
Un silence se créa, la foule avait commencée à se dissiper et les deux préfets se regardèrent sans bouger quand...

-Tu as sûrement raison Ron, je ne peux pas savoir s'il a du bon...ses yeux se remplirent de larmes...  
Mais je sais une chose, c'est que chez toi il n'y en a pas et il n'y en aura JAMAIS ! Lui cria t-elle avant de partir vers son dortoir à grande enjambée.

-Vivement que je rencontre quelqu'un d'autre car je ne peux plus la supporter ! Disait-il en la voyant s'éloigner.  
-Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre qu 'elle ne le pensait pas... on est un trio non ? S'essaya le survivant.

-On était. Conclua le jeune Weasley, en partant vers le dortoir des garçons et laissant un Harry déboussolé qui venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Le soleil se leva tôt sur Poudelard.  
L'étrange jeu de Dumbledore ne cessait de ce faire parler de lui.  
Depuis l'affichage de son annonce, les élèves s'essayaient tous à l'écriture de leur lettre qui commencera leur correspondance.  
La distribution se ferait le soir, envoyer par des hiboux mis à disposition de chaque élèves, tous identiques.Harry espérait tant que la lettre de Drago Malfoy ne parvienne à lui, quant à Hermione et Ron, ils voulaient à tout prix parler à quelqu'un d'autre, ne pouvant se supporter l'un à l'autre.

-On est toujours amis malgré l'incident de la veille ?

Aucune réponse ne s'ensuivit, le fond sonore des discutions ainsi que le bruit des couverts se faisait toujours entendre. Harry regarda ses deux amis, aucun d'eux ne leva la tête de son assiette.  
Soudain, Ron se mit à parler :  
-Avec toi je le reste encore, c'est avec ELLE que je ne le suis plus ! Répondit il en montrant Hermione d'un signe de tête en sa direction.  
Si je reste à cette table c'est uniquement pour TOI, et je t'avoue que c'est un supplice !

En entendant ces paroles, la jeune Gryffondor se leva.  
-Désolé, mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Les mots d'une CERTAINE personne me donne envie de vomir.  
Elle pris ses affaires et sortit de la salle.

-Je n'ai plus faim ! Rétorqua le jeune rouquin, tout en laissant tomber sa fourchette.  
Harry ne savait plus comment agir, fallait-il les laisser continuer ou les réconcilier.  
La question était là.  
Peut être qu'un événement dans la journée arrangera tout, qui sais…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Harry n'avait jamais ressentit une telle solitude.  
Peut être étais-ce même la première fois qu'il avait le sentiment d'être seul, pourtant lors du combat contre Voldemort pendant le Tournoi des trois sorciers, il était seul en apparence, seul à affronter le seigneur des Ténèbres mais au fond de lui il avait cette sensation d'être entourer de ses amis, de sa famille et qui lui on permis de lui apporter du courage.  
Aujourd'hui, il se sentait vulnérable depuis que l'un de ses meilleurs amis soit parti.  
Jusque là, il a pu vivre d'horribles situations mais celle-ci était pour lui la plus marquante.  
Hermione ne se soucia plus de Ron, préférant ne pas le voir, elle évitait tout contacte avec Harry lorsqu'il était accompagné de son ami.  
Quant à Ron, il restait toujours avec lui mais les discutions n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle.  
Aucun événement n'avait pu rétablir le dialogue entre nos deux amis.

La nuit approchait, ainsi que le commencement du projet de Dumbledore, que tout le monde attendait avec enthousiasme. Le dîner passé, les élèves montèrent dans leur dortoir.  
Arriver dans leur salle commune, une nouvelle annonce avait été affichée :

_Chers élèves de Poudelard,__  
__Votre première lettre devra être donnée à vos hiboux mis à votre disposition.__  
__Etant tous identiques, aucune identité ne pourra être découverte, laissant ainsi place à la surprise ...__  
__Vos hiboux choisiront un destinataire qui sera définitif.__  
__Les correspondances dureront la semaine, à la fin de celle-ci, les rencontres seront possibles._

_J'espère que cette activité sera pour vous un amusement, et une leçon à retenir__  
__Etant de ne pas juger les personnes par leurs préjugés._

_Le directeur A.Dumbledore__  
_  
Les hiboux commencèrent à se disperser dans toute l'école.  
Les jeunes sorciers attendaient tous leur lettre avec impatience.  
Chez le dortoir des filles Gryffondors, on imaginait le contenu des lettres ainsi que des correspondants.

Par exemple, Ginny d écrivait un garçon sur qui elle aimerait tomber, un garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à Harry !  
Hermione, elle, espérait tomber sur un ou une correspondante en qui elle pourrait se confier.

On frappa à sa fenêtre.  
Un hibou était arrivé ; Elle l'ouvrit et pris la lettre.  
La jeune fille s'asseya sur son lit, tenant le papier à la main, regarda ses camarades de chambres qui venaient de recevoir la leur et éprouvèrent une certaine excitation, reposa son regard sur la feuille et se décida à l'ouvrir :

_  
__Cher ou Chère correspondante,__  
__Je sais qu'il faut se trouver un surnom afin de ne pas dévoiler son identité mais moi je n'en ai pas vraiment ! Enfin... en réfléchissant bien, celui qui me qualifierait le mieux en ce moment se serait l'idiot.__  
__J'espère que notre correspondance me permettra d'oublier que j'en suis un !_

_Amicalement, le garçon qui espère._

Hermione s'allongea sur son lit, tenant toujours la lettre dans sa main, fixa le plafond et se mit à pleurer.  
Cette lettre est pour elle un moyen d'oublier Ron, d'avoir la chance de faire une nouvelle connaissance... mais la pression est trop forte : Comment peut-on oublier une personne que l'on aime ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

Les flocons de neige du mois de février, recouvraient le magnifique parc de l'école de sorcellerie Poudelard.  
La couche de neige ressemblait à un long drap d'un blanc éclatant : la journée s'annonçait bonne.

Hermione n'avait cessé de penser depuis son réveil si elle devait faire ça, oublier la personne cher à ses yeux en faisant une simple correspondance.  
A penser cela, la tristesse l'envahissait ainsi que l'angoisse.

Devait-elle vraiment le faire ?  
Soudain quelqu'un la bouscula par inadvertance, l'arrachant à ses pensées...

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ! Rétorqua un jeune rouquin.  
-Oh... excuse m.. mais ce n'est pas à moi de faire attention ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès ! Réprimanda la jeune brunette.  
-Mais sa va pas non ? Tu deviens parano ou quoi ?  
-Parano, moi ? Mais tu t'es regardé ? Disait-elle avec un sourire moqueur.  
-A c'est comme ça ? Va si, dit, qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Lança Ron avec un air de défi.  
-Tu... tu...tu es...TU M'ENERVES RONALD WEASLEY ! Lui cria t-elle.

Ron resta figé, bouche-bée en la voyant partir s'installer à une table pour déjeuner.

Les Gryffondors commencèrent par le cours de potion, ce matin là.  
Aujourd'hui, le cours s'avérait être de la pratique : préparer une potion guérissante pour coups et blessures.

Les groupes se formèrent.  
Ron avec Harry et Hermione se décida à prendre part à la table de Neville.

-Versez dans le chaudron, quatre morceaux de plante de Mandragore, dicta Neville à sa coéquipière.  
Celle-ci exécuta mais ce mit à regarder son ancien ami le rouquin... elle se souvenait de ces cours de pratique où Ron servait toujours de cobaye lorsqu'il était encore un trio... les fous rires qu'ils avaient...

_Hermione... Hermione..._

-QUOI ! Dit-elle en sursautant.  
-Hermione ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle ! Tu rêvais ou quoi ? Tu viens de mettre cinq morceaux !  
Décidément, cette matinée pour la jeune sorcière ne fut pas si bonne que ça, et l'après-midi ne s'annonçait guère promettant.

-Il faut que je l'oublie ! Cette fois c'est décider, cela me fera le plus grand bien !

Le soir arriva vite et c'est une jeune préfète déterminer qui pourrait l'affirmer.

Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, entrouvrit la porte, s'avança vers sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une plume et un parchemin.  
Allonger sur le ventre, elle se mit à rédiger sa réponse à son cher correspondant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Le soir même, on toqua à la fenêtre du dortoir des garçons.  
Un hibou venait d'arriver avec une lettre dans le bec.  
L'oiseau l'a fit tomber au pied de Ron.

-Il en a mis du temps ton correspondant ! Révéla Harry.

Son ami ne répondit pas et préféra ouvrir sa lettre, qu'il attendait depuis hier.

_Cher correspondant,__  
__Je m'excuse pour mon retard mais vois-tu, j'hésitais à t'écrire car moi aussi en ce moment je me sens idiote. Idiote envers une personne qui m'est très cher, qui compte beaucoup pour moi... alors j'ai hésité à te joindre une lettre de peur que nos correspondances me fasse oublier cette personne. Mais j'ai fait un choix et ma réponse est entre tes doigts...__  
__Même si la tristesse m'envahit, je serais enchantée de correspondre avec toi._

_Amicalement, la jeune fille triste.__  
_  
-Alors ? Tu es tomber sur une fille ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire malice.  
Cette question arracha Ron de ses pensées.  
-Oui  
-dis-moi... elle ne dit pas quelque chose de grave dans sa lettre ?  
-Non pourquoi ?  
-Tu es là, paralysé devant la feuille... Disait Harry tout gêné.  
-C'est que... j'ai du mal à réaliser ce que je fais.  
-C'est à dire ?  
-Je préfère ne pas en parler... Avoua le jeune préfet.  
-Mais je suis ton meilleur ami... tu peu tout me dire...Insista le survivant.  
-Je préfère pas... désoler...disait-il l'air peiné.  
-D'accord, sa ne fait rien.

Il paraissait déçu mais c'était son choix après tout.

Ron se pressa d'écrire à sa nouvelle correspondante et envoya son hibou le soir même, ne pouvant attendre le lendemain.  
Sa décision était prise à lui aussi, après s'être remémoré les récentes disputes avec Hermione.

La jeune préfète allait se coucher quand la fenêtre émetta un frappement sonore.  
Elle s'empressa auprès du hibou, saisit la lettre et commença à la lire :

_Chère correspondante,__  
__En écrivant la première lettre, je n'ai eu aucune hésitation mais en recevant la deuxième, des tas de questions se posèrent dans ma tête me faisant presque regretter de l'avoir envoyer, car moi aussi j'essaye d'oublier une personne. En fait, c'est une fille et je l'aime beaucoup, même trop ! J'aurais tant aimé qu'elle sache que je l'aime mais voilà, j'ai l'impression qu'elle non : nous sommes toujours en contradictions ! Cela m'exaspère mais au fond de moi, dans mon cœur, je sais que je l'aime. Même moi j'ai eu du mal à me convaincre que j'éprouvais des sentiments à son égard. Nos rares moments de complicité me redonnaient espoir mais voilà, nous sommes différents et je crois qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous, même jamais...__  
__J'espère que je ne t'ennuis pas avec cette déclaration mais vois-tu, cela me fais du bien de tout dévoiler comme ça, même si je te connais à peine.__  
__J'attends ta prochaine lettre avec impatience,_

_Amicalement, le garçon qui espère.__  
_

Son histoire est tellement triste pensa Hermione, elle ressemblait un peu à la sienne.  
Mais elle n'eu pas la force de lui joindre une réponse, elle posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet et s'endormie.

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5:**

Les jours défilèrent à l'école ainsi que les lettres.  
Nous étions déjà jeudi et vendredi, le jour des rencontres, celui que tout le monde attendait, allait arriver.

-Allez debout là-dedans ! S'écria une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.  
-On se réveille la marmotte ! Répéta-t-elle en secouant l'épaule d'Hermione qui se mit à grogner en ramenant sa couverture sur elle.

Ginny la regarda, les mains sur les hanches, décidée à ne pas la lâcher.

-Allez Hermione ! Tu vas être en retard, il ne te reste plus que quinze minutes avant que les cours ne commencent ! Insista-t-elle les bras croisés.-QUOI !! Poussa Hermione en se levant d'un bond, tout en jetant sa couverture en l'air.  
-Mais comment ça se fait que je ne me suis pas réveillée ! Je me lève toujours une heure à l'avance ! Disait-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Ginny l'a suivit, et s'appuya contre le mur près des lavabos, pendant qu'Hermione prenait sa douche.  
-Tu sais moi aussi ça m'arrive ! S'essaya la rouquine afin de rassurer son amie.  
-Mais moi c'est la première fois ! S'exprima celle-ci, l'air choqué.  
-Ecoute ce n'est pas un drame, tu t'en remettras !  
-Oui, c'est vrai... mais... oh je sais pas ce qui m'arrive en ce moment ! Avoua t-elle.  
-Ne serais-se pas à cause d'un certain correspondant ? Révéla Ginny, un sourire malice aux lèvres.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Posa Hermione en poussant le rideau de douche afin de voir le visage de sa camarade de chambre.  
-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, et en plus tu commences à rougir ! Répondit-elle en ayant un petit rire discret.  
Hermione sortit de la douche, une serviette autour d'elle.

-Non je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler !

Elle se dirigea vers son lit, accompagnée de Ginny.  
Pendant que la jeune préfète choisissait ses vêtements, la plus jeune des Weasley continua la conversation :

-Ne fais pas l'innocente Hermione, ça se voit... depuis le début de la semaine, depuis que ces correspondances ont commencé, tu veille tard le soir ! Et ne me dis pas le contraire car je vois toutes les nuits de la lumière à travers les rideaux de ton lit ainsi que te lever pour te diriger vers la fenêtre ! Si ça se n'est pas une preuve !

Hermione finissait de s'habiller mais ne répondit.  
Toujours tournée, le dos face à Ginny, elle enfila sa robe de sorcier contenant l'insigne de la maison Gryffondors et se décida à pivoter pour être cette fois face à son amie.

En l'apercevant, Ginny remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

La rouquine s'approcha d'elle :  
-Hermy pourquoi tu pleures ? Je suis désolé... j'aurais... j'aurais jamais dû te pousser à bout comme ça...  
-Non... ce... ce n'est pas grave... tu as raison de toute façon... c'est... c'est à cause de ce garçon... Répondit-elle entre chaque sanglots.

Elles s'asseyèrent sur le lit et Ginny la prit dans ses bras.-Est-ce que... je peux te confier un secret ? Demanda timidement la jeune préfète de Gryffondors.  
-Bien sûr ! C'est fait pour ça les amies.  
-Et bien... tu es la seule personne à qui je le révèle... je suis amoureuse de ton frère... enfin je l'étais... et depuis que j'ai rencontré ce garçon... j'ai... je... je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui !  
-Tu n'es plus amoureuse de Ron alors ? Demanda Ginny.  
-Je sais pas...je pense que j'ai encore un petit faible pour lui mais... maintenant c'est ce garçon qui n'arrête pas de hanter mes pensées, je ne pense plus qu'à lui...tu dois me trouver folle non ? Demanda t-elle embarrassée.  
-Non c'est normal, quand on est amoureux ! Tu vois moi quand je vois Har...euh... oublie ça ! Ses joues se mirent à rosires. Non franchement, laisse toi guider par ton cœur, s'il préfère lui à mon frère, écoute-le !  
Hermione se mit à rire et essuya ses dernières larmes.

-Merci Ginny, cela m'a fait du bien de te parler.  
-Et moi je suis contente d'être ton amie.  
Elles se sourirent et Hermione s'approcha de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un parchemin.  
-Regarde, c'est la dernière lettre qu'il m'a envoyé.  
Elle la tendit à son amie qui commença à la lire :

_Chère correspondante,  
J'ai hâte d'être demain pour pouvoir enfin te voir !  
Toute cette semaine à parler avec toi, a été un grand moment de plaisir.  
J'ai appris à te connaître : tu es une fille extra ! Je t'apprécie beaucoup.  
On a tellement de points communs que je me suis demandé si nous ne serions pas des âmes sœurs...  
Pour moi, c'est comme si tu étais ma moitié...  
Dans la prochaine lettre, je te joindrais un petit présent._

_Affectueusement, ton cher correspondant._

-Il à l'air de tenir beaucoup à toi lui aussi, Demanda la jeune rouquine, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Hermione se mit à rougir de plus belle.  
-Oui... lui aussi il était amoureux d'une fille avant moi regarde.

Elle lui tendit sa deuxième lettre. (c.f chapitre 4)

Après avoir lu, les deux jeunes sorcières se rappelèrent qu'elles devaient aller en cours.  
Elles prirent leurs affaires et se mirent à courir vers leurs salles ne prenant la peine de déjeuner.  
Hermione pris à droite et Ginny à gauche, elles se saluèrent d'un bref signe de la main quand la jeune Weasley se heurta à quelqu'un :

-Par Merlin Ginny ! Tu pourrais faire attention !  
Cette personne n'était autre que son frère Ron dont les livres étaient éparpillés sur le sol à présent.  
-Je suis désolé ! Révéla t-elle en aidant son frère à les ramasser. Lorsqu'elle pris un parchemin qui s'avérait être un devoir, elle ne pus s'empêcher de poser les yeux dessus.  
« _J'ai déjà vu cette écriture quelque part _» se murmura t-elle.  
-Quoi ? Demanda Ron Intrigué.  
Arrachée à ses pensées, elle finit par rendre la feuille à son grand frère.

Elle le vit partir et resta sur place mais se décida finalement à avancer vers sa salle.

Dans le long corridor, elle repensa aux lettres qu'Hermione lui avait montré, au devoir de Ron, la fille en contradiction avec lui ; la même écriture dans les lettres et le devoir, les aveux d'Hermione ainsi que du correspondant dans sa lettre...  
Tout commença à se rassembler dans sa tête, comme un puzzle. Un puzzle où les deux pièces manquantes, les plus importantes, venaient soudain d'être trouver par Ginny.

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Hermione se sentait plus légère : même si n'était pas à la bonne personne qu'elle avait avoué son secret, elle venait de perdre un bout de ce lourd fardeau qui pesait et pèse toujours sur ses épaules...  
Ron et elle ne s'adressait toujours pas la parole, un simple regard agressif, sourcils froncés, leur suffisaient et dont Harry ne pouvait être qu'une fois de plus un simple spectateur.

C'était l'heure de la pose, comme à son habitude la jeune Gryffondor alla se plonger dans les livres de la bibliothèque de l'école.

Son lieu favori, lieu d'imagination, d'évasion... permettant d'échapper à la réalité.

Mais pour Hermione, depuis un certain temps, l'évasion ne l'emportait plus sur cette réalité ; ses amis lui manquaient terriblement, et elle le sentait ce vide, cette solitude.  
Elle aurait tout donné pour revenir une semaine en arrière, avant que tout cela ne se produise pour enfin retrouver le sourire de ses deux meilleurs amis...

Une pile de livres se formait dans ses bras.  
Elle prenait tous ceux qui se présentaient à elle, même si elle les avait déjà lu !  
Finalement, elle décida de s'arrêter au bout du septième livre, cela pesait déjà lourd et lire sept livres en une heure était totalement impossible et relevait du défi !

La préfète, tenant sa pile de recueils, cachant presque son visage, s'avança pour se poser à une table quant :  
-Tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda l'inconnu.  
-Euh... oui je veux bien...Répondit-elle, avec un air de soulagement.

L'inconnu commença à saisir les premiers livres de la pile, dégageant ainsi le visage à moitié caché d'Hermione.  
-Harry ?

Sur le moment elle n'avait pas reconnu sa voix, trop pressée de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir.  
-Que... que fait-tu ici ? Demanda t-elle sans l'offenser.  
-Et bien, je te rappel que c'est un lieu public, réservé à tout poudlarien quel que soit son niveau et non seulement aux personnes brillantes comme toi ! Répondit-il avec un ton qui n'était guère agressive mais au contraire flatteur.  
Hermione le compris, et se contenta d'un petit rire en guise de remerciement.  
Ils se posèrent enfin sur la table la plus proche.

-Où... où est... Commença t-elle, n'osant finir sa phrase.  
-Ron ? Finissa Harry.  
-Oui  
-Il est avec Seamus, alors j'en ai profité pour venir te voir, comme je savais où tu te trouvais. Mais je ne vais pas rester longtemps, s'il arrive et me voit avec toi...

En comprenant la situation, Hermione baissa la tête et le survivant avait remarqué qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

-Ecoute Hermione, quant est-ce que vous allez finir par vous réconcilier ? Demanda t-il bien décidé à la faire changer d'avis.  
-Je ne supporte plus de vous voir ainsi, de devoir attendre que l'un regarde ailleurs pour parler à l'autre !La jeune fille ne prononça aucun mots, préférant écouter qu'agir.  
-Il n'y a pas que vous deux qui en souffré, moi aussi je voudrais retrouver notre Trio, tu...

Il venait à peine de commencer sa phrase qu'il aperçut le rouquin traverser le couloir, il était sûrement à sa recherche.

-Euh... je dois y aller, Ron doit peut être me chercher, repense s'y Hermione.  
Il se leva de sa chaise.  
-Si tu compte à notre amitié, décide-toi.

Et il l'a laissa là, seule à ses décisions...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7:**

Pourrait-il lui reparler ? Car c'était elle qui devait lui présenter des excuses, mais les acceptera t-il ?

« _Tu as sûrement raison Ron, je ne peux pas savoir s'il a du bon, mais je sais une chose, c'est que chez toi il n'y en a pas et il n'y en aura jamais !_ »

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête.  
En la prononçant ce jour là, elle s'avait qu'elle ne le pensait pas.

C'était sur le moment, la colère...

A présent, la culpabilité régnait en elle.  
Hermione savait qu'elle avait commis une grosse bêtise : celle d'avoir perdu un ami, un ami dont elle éprouvait quelques sentiments amoureux, malgré qu'ils s'estompent et vont vers un autre.  
Elle savait que tout était de sa faute et qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter.  
Harry avait raison, il fallait qu'elle réagisse et fasse le premier pas de la réconciliation.  
C'était décidé, demain, elle ira renouer son amitié avec Ron.

De son dortoir, elle observait par la fenêtre la lune bien ronde, d'un blanc lumineux : la jeune brunette songeait à demain, assise sur son lit, les jambes pliées, encerclées par ses bras.Une ombre surgit, interrompant la vision de la jeune fille sur l'astre rayonnant : c'était un hibou.  
Celui-ci tenant une lettre s'adressant à elle.  
Sachant de qui elle venait, elle s'empressa de la lire, à l'ouverture un objet tomba sur ses genoux. Elle le saisit entre ses doigts : c'était un collier argenté, le pendentif était un cœur bombé, aux reflets nacrés.  
Il était magnifique.

Elle l'enfouit dans sa main, la serra contre elle et commença à lire la lettre, le sourire aux lèvres :

_Très chère correspondante,_

_Dans ma dernière lettre je t'avais parlé d'un présent, le voilà.  
J'espère qu'il te plaît, si je te l'envois c'est pour te prouver mon affection, même plus. Comme tu le sais sûrement, je ressens certains sentiments envers toi-même si je garde encore au fond de moi, ceux destinés à la jeune fille dont je t'avais parlé au début de notre correspondance qui s'achève malheureusement ce soir mais demain, c'est avec un grand bonheur que je pourrais enfin te voir. Chaque soir j'attendais avec impatience tes lettres, chaque jours je pensais à toi... bref, tu hantais mon esprit sans m'offenser.  
Je dois te laisser, la fatigue m'envahit._

_Affectueusement, ton cher correspondant._

-Moi aussi je suis impatiente de te voir. Murmura la jeune fille.  
Elle rangea le parchemin dans son tiroir, éteignit sa bougie et s'endormit, le collier toujours dans sa main, se promettant une agréable nuit.

Le lendemain, la pluie se mit à tomber de bonne heure.  
Les couloirs devenaient froids et les élèves ne pouvaient que se couvrir de la tête aux pieds.  
Il restait une heure avant le début des cours et Hermione était bien décider à trouver Ron pour lui présenter ses excuses.

Elle parcourait toute l'école à sa recherche, quant en passant dans un corridor, elle l'aperçut enfin à travers la pluie, de l'autre côté, par ses cheveux roux flamboyants.  
-Ron ! Cria t-elle en traversant la cour ne se souciant guère d'être mouillée.  
-Ron attend moi !  
Il ne l'écouta pas et continua son chemin.  
-Ron j'ai à te parler !  
De nouveau à l'abri, elle essaya de le rattraper mais elle vit qu'il s'était arrêter alors la préfète se positionna devant son ancien ami, les cheveux ruisselant d'eau, plaqués sur son visage, le souffle saccadé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui lança t-il avec froideur.  
-Je veux te parler, enfin te présenter mes excuses.  
-C'est maintenant que tu t'excuses ? Demanda t-il d'un ton sec.  
-Oui, je m'excuse de mettre rendu compte que c'était bien de ma faute qu'au bout d'une semaine, de t'avoir dit qu'il n'y avait pas de bon en toi, je ne le pensais pas, j'ai été trop loin cette fois...

En avouant ses erreurs, elle retira son écharpe aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor, mettant à découvert son cou d'où scintillait le collier offert la veille.

-Non... Prononça t-il à la vu du bijou, interrompant le discours d'Hermione.  
-Non quoi ? Demanda t-elle, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.  
Il se mit à reculer lentement, comme si ce présent était maudit et dont il ne fallait pas s'en approcher.  
-Ca ne peut pas être toi...  
-Ba si, c'est moi Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne c'est pas parler durant une semaine, que je ne suis plus la même ! Prononça t-elle étonnée.  
-Le collier...  
-Quoi le collier ?  
-c'est moi qui l'est acheté !

En entendant ces mots, Hermione se figea sur place.  
Ron s'était aussi arrêter de reculer.  
Elle venait de comprendre.  
Son écharpe tomba au sol sur le moment.  
Un silence se créa entre les deux Gryffondors, aucun n'osait prononcer une seule phrase.  
On entendait que le bruit des gouttes d'eau en contact avec le bâtiment.  
Ils restèrent là, à se regarder pendant un bon bout de temps, quand la jeune Gryffondor brisa ce silence :

-C'est... c'est... enfin... c'était moi... cette fille dont tu étais amoureux avant notre correspondance ?  
-Oui... Et... je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit sur toi... je le pense vraiment.

Leurs joues devinrent rouges.  
Etait-ce à cause de la fraîcheur de la pluie ou de la chaleur de leur cœur ?  
Le silence revînt quand soudain, comme s'ils avaient pensé à la même chose, ils s'approchèrent avec rapidité, poussés par leur passion, pour se prendre dans les bras et s'embrasser avec fougue, pendant quelques secondes.  
Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent leur souffle coupé, Ron la tenant par la taille et elle les mains sur ses épaules :

-Je t'aime Ron, et dire que depuis tout ce temps, je croyais parler à une autre personne alors qu'en fait sa a toujours été toi.  
-Au moins cette correspondance nous aura appris une chose : à mieux nous connaître.  
-Et à me prouver que tu avais plus de bonté qu'aucune autre personne ! Annonça fièrement la brunette.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau mais avec plus de tendresse.  
Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et avancèrent main dans la main, pour se rendre à leur cours.  
Une jeune rouquine qui n'était autre que Ginny, était passé par là et avait suivit toute la scène.

-Enfin ! Lâcha t-elle tout en les observant.  
-Merci Dumbledore !

**FIN**

**Reviews please, donnez moi votre avis ) **


End file.
